


Undercover

by Glosui



Series: Danielle Williams [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff, Genderbending, Undercover, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glosui/pseuds/Glosui
Summary: Going undercover as an Economy Professor sounds like a good plan... to Steve. Danny dives into the shark tank of university trying to catch a killer.Contains spoilers for episode 6.09





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondLuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLuv/gifts).



> So, I continued watching and because my mind was still full of my version of McDanno, of course my brain had to jump on the idea of how that whole thing would have played out if it was my Danny and she and Steve were in a relationship.
> 
> This one shot builds on the first part of the series but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Nothing explicit happening, just wanted to be on the safe side with the rating.

Of course, he had known that she had minored in business and economy. Of course, she was the perfect match to go undercover as a professor. And of course, Steve had smirked at her the whole time she tried to change their minds of the idea. In the end she had driven home to get changed accordingly and set out towards the university.  
As she climbed into the surveillance truck, her nephew gave Danny a long look up and down before whistling through his teeth. “Looking good, Auntie D.”  
“Never call me that again if you want to keep your teeth inside your mouth.” But being who she was, Danny fidgeted with the end of her knee-length pencil skirt. “This is serious, Eric. You have to play the part and do your job. Can you do that?”  
“Of course, I can.” Danny rolled her eyes and hoped that he wasn’t just hot air in that regard. “See this girl, she is definitely a 10, a 12 even if we were still in Jersey. And just to warn you, Aun – Danny: People will most likely notice your looks.”

Boy, they did. At the end of the lecture many of her students, who were very happy with the change of teachers, smiled coyly at her, something which Danny could willfully misinterpret by being a stranger. But during her office hours, there were basically proposals by many male and female students that simply could not be interpreted any other way than with the innuendo with which they came. But to top it all off, several people from the teaching staff came up to her and started talking to her. Not about classes or the students. No. They asked about the fact that she was not wearing a wedding ring or asked her whether she was interested in going for a coffee sometime.  
At the end of the day, Danny could feel her teeth grinding and the urge to punch something or someone several times. And as it turned out when she arrived at Steve’s house, he would be her victim since he was to blame for everything that had happened.  
“Do you know how many times I had to find excuses today when someone asked me about my dating life and the fact that they wanted to be part of it in some way or another?” She punched his arm as hard as she could and his eyes went wide, but she didn’t let him get a word in. “Too many times. So many times, that it went beyond being flattering towards it being annoying.” Another punch. “Don’t get me wrong, but most of the people that did are basically half my age.” Okay that was not entirely true, but the fact remained that she was supposed to be their professor and not the next notch in their bedpost.  
Meanwhile, Steve was holding up his hand in surrender and simply let her punch him, which kind of infuriated her even more paired with the smirk on his face.  
Not wanting to keep hitting him when he didn’t even bother to defend himself, Danny huffed and dropped onto the couch, kicking off her heels in the process. “Maybe the dear professor was killed by a jealous partner, if he ever took any of his students up on the offers”, she mused while rubbing her calves.  
“Or maybe”, Steve interjected while dropping down next to her and started doing heavenly things to her aching feet and legs, “he was in more trouble than originally obvious. He had bought a nail salon which seemed to make good money. But Chin and Kono checked it out and guess what? The whole thing is actually a ghost town.”  
“Money laundering?” Danny tried not to let a moan escape her lips, as he pressed on a point somewhere on her foot that hurt just the right way to know that it would be better afterwards.  
“Or something like that.” And the smirk was still on his face when she looked at him.  
“Don’t believe that you are already forgiven for having that stupid idea of me doing this shit.”  
And still that shit-eating grin didn’t leave his face when he leaned closer towards her. “You know, I never had that teacher fantasy but seeing you all dressed up like this may change my mind about that.”  
Maybe he wasn’t forgiven yet, but boy, for being all stoic most times, he sure knew how to use his words to change situation towards his advantage because after that sentence she was so flustered she forgot what they were talking about.


End file.
